Siobhan Spicer
Siobhan Spicer is a Junior (Grade 11) at Clearwater High School and recurring character since the third season. She is an enviornmentalist who is known to be overly opinionated about her beliefs and take them to extremes. She butts heads with Candace Jones and is good friends with Wendy McGee and Adrianna Jupe. She is on the cheerleading squad, but is known to not be as popular as the other girls on the squad. She is portrayed by Alyson Stoner. Character History Season 3 In Honeymoon Avenue, she is at the cheerleading auditions and sees Candace, asking her if she's a freshman because she was insecure about being the only one there. Candace tells her that she is, but she can't let people see her sweat like that. When Siobhan asks Candace for advice on how to look confident, Candace stuts in to the gym and Siobhan watches in shock. She meets Adrianna and didn't know that they had a freshman class president. When Candace automatically gets a spot on the team, Siobhan objects and comments that she's mean and doesn't deserve it, but the captain says it doesn't matter. She is later talking to Wendy and Candace asks to talk to Wendy privately, so Siobhan leaves and tells Wendy she's sad she's not auditioning. It is later mentioned that she made the squad, much to Candace's disdain. In Dark Horse (1), she is at lunch with her friends and comments on how the school needs to have a dance since it's been so boring. She then says that they could plan one with Candace's social status power and could get the cheerleading team involved. Candace doesn't listen to her and leaves to talk to Sophie, which annoys her. In Uprising, she comes into class and sits behind Zak and Wendy, commenting on how cute they are and calling them an OTP. Wendy comments that they're just friends, but Siobhan doesn't believe her and says that the googly eyes they're giving each other says differently. Candace comes in and is annoyed all her friends left her for Wendy, so she tells Siobhan that Wendy says horrible things about Siobhan behind her back. Siobhan doesn't believe it at first, but is then very hurt and calls Wendy a fake. Later on, when Wendy tries to talk to Siobhan and Adrianna, Siobhan calls her a bitch and they all ignore Wendy. Adrianna then explains why to Wendy who talks things over with Siobhan and clears things up, causing her to turn on Candace instead. In Same Love, Candace tries to compliment Siobhan on her landing during cheer practice, but Siobhan doesn't want any from her and calls her out on everything she did. In the locker room, she mentions how creepy it is that Candace is in the changing room with them after her lesbian threesome tape is released. After Siobhan and her friends witness Candace stick up for a gay student, they forgive her and Siobhan tells her how brave she is to do something like that. In Misery Business (1), she is freaked out when Matt tells her and Wendy about the weird conversation he heard Zak having and how he thinks he might be a stalker. Siobhan says that he doesn't seem like the stalker type, but thinks that there's definitely something he's keeping from them. She tells Matt to stop saying Zak is a stalker because it's freaking out Wendy and says that she'll break the girlfriend code if she breaks into his locker. When Matt and Wendy plan to go along with going into his locker, she tells them they're spazzing for nothing and that he's probably a normal 15 year old. She ends up going with Wendy to break in and wonders how she got his combination. She tries to be the moral compass and tells Wendy that if he finds out she did this, he'll break up with her, but Wendy doesn't listen. When they get in, they see a ton of official looking technical equipment and Siobhan is confused. She then changes her mind and agrees that he is up to something weird. She finds his driver's license, which is weird considering he can't drive and then discovers something insane. She leans against the locker and can't speak, but eventually shows Wendy that he's 22, not 15 as it says so on his license. She the comforts Wendy when she starts to cry. In Vampire Money (1), she is helping Wendy put up a banner for the spring fling dance and stabalizes the ladder when Zak runs by and almost knocks it over. She rolls her eyes as he and Wendy flirt and tells her after he leaves that she should just be with him if she likes him, even if he's older. She then says that the four people that know his real age won't judge her if she is with him since she started liking him before she knew his real age. Wendy continues to say she doesn't like him and tells Siobhan to drop the subject, which she does even though she still doesn't believe her. Later on, Wendy asks her and Adrianna if they know anything about Jarrod and Siobhan mentions that she knows he's a drug dealer. She later tells Wendy's friends not to give her shit for being with Zak since he makes her happy. In Vampire Money (2), she is on the dancefloor at spring fling and mentions that the song playing is easy to grind to when Wendy and Zak go off to dance, embarrassing Wendy. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Appearances Trivia *She plays the saxophone. Quotes *"Hey, are you a freshman too?" (First Line) *"Look, the bitch speaks." *"This song sure is easy to grind to if you know what I mean." Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Juniors Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7